Aki
This is my entry for the Gem Based OC Contest! My good kiddo got 2nd place in the contest :D |-|New/Reboot= WIP sksk *Sea/Silk hybrid *Animus *Can hold breath for a few hours *Can't fly after coming out of the water until wings dry *Sea body with Silk wings+antennae RELATIONSHIPS Robin Positive, Friend While Aki doesn't quite understand Robin's interest in Aki, they enjoy being friends with her and try to stay in contact and spend as much time together as possible. Sunclimber Positive, Friend WIP Adriatic Neutral, Adopted Brother While Aki likes spending time with Adriatic, he is a constant reminder of what horrible things animus dragons can do. They usually try to avoid him because of this, but they feel bad when doing so. Atlantic Positive, Mother WIP Agam Positive, Adopted Daughter WIP |-|Old= Aki Aki belongs to AlexTheSnivy, don't use them without permission! Code by DigitalJackal Appearance. Aki is an odd dragon until you get to see why they are like that. At a fist glance, Aki may look like a normal SeaWing until you see the antennae, the smoother jawline, and the butterfly-like wings. They say that an animus cursed Aki's egg, and somehow some of that power got transferred to the egg itself. Before they were born, it's said that their mother dissapeared for a while on a journey of some sort. Rumor had it that she went off to find the Lost Continent, but it obviously doesn't exist, right? Years later, however, she returned clutching an egg in her talons. It was learned not much longer after Aki's birth that they are an animus. Their mother says that the first spell Aki cast was to heal someone. After that, another animus was called over, and made a pendant for the young dragonet to protect their soul from any possible harm. The pendant is a silvery chain with a Labradorite stone. Aki only uses their power for healing unless it is a dire emergency. Personality Aki is quite the kind spirit, and their only wish in life is to heal others. While they do have the soul-protecting amulet, Aki does take it off at times because they "don't want to have unlimited power." This has caused a lot of worry from their mother and brother, who are worried about the effect of all of this healing magic to Aki's soul. Aki is respectful of that, but still takes the necklace off for minor healing spells. Aki loves their mother and brother very much, but does wish that they'd give Aki some more freedom with their powers. Inside themself Aki can tell that the only thing they want to do with their powers is healing. And even since they discovered Aki's powers, all Aki wanted to do was heal. That was, until Aki found the RainWing egg. History Aki was going to be different even if they weren't an animus. Their father, Nectarine, and mother, Atlantic. When Atlantic left the lost continent, she was heartbroken about the loss of her love and that her child would never meet their father. For a while, Aki lived a normal life. Normal, that is, until they discovered their animus power at the Talons of Power test. Instead of making the coconut fly like they were supposed to, Aki healed a beetle that had been squashed by another dragonet. The SeaWings quickly sent on of their newer animuses, Torrent, to make a soul protection charm for Aki so that they could continue to heal freely. And Aki did. That was, until Aki found the RainWing egg. One day, when Aki was taken to see the RainWing tribe, Aki stumbled upon an egg in the rainforest. Had it rolled away before anyone could count it? Why had nobody looked for it yet? The young dragonet pondered this, and had a realization. Nobody cared what happened to it. But...what if they could? Nobody would let a dragonet from another tribe live with an animus, and it's not like it could survive underwater. But...what it was a SeaWing? And....Aki had always wanted a sibling... "I enchant this egg to be a perfectly normal SeaWing who is gonna be my brother!" The egg glowed a bright blue and began to hatch. As pieces of the egg came off, Aki could see the RainWing scales melting away and leaving SeaWing scales in their place. As the dragonet finally emerged, Aki then realized what the had done. They were terrified. But they loved him. He was their brother. But he wasn't supposed to be. Trivia -Aki was originally going to be female -At first, Aki's name was going to be Laboradite in some other language -When I was planning Aki's design, they were at first going to be 100% SeaWing, but I added the SilkWing part for the gentle qualities Relationships Robin: Aki enjoys the odd SkyWing's presence, and is constantly surprised by Robin's creativity and enjoys her positive outlook on life. They would like to get closer with Robin, but the honest truth is that Aki simply doesn't know how. Name: Aki is interested by the hybrid's odd reaction to any situation, but understands the feeling of being an outsider. While they mostly stay cautious around Sunclimber, they take the Sand/NightWing's advice seriously and always listens to her prophecies. Name: Aki loves and fears their brother. He is a constant reminder of what animus magic can do, and the horror of its possibility. Every time Aki is around Adriatic, she wants to hug and run away from him at the same time. Aki believes that he doesn't know his true species, but he really does, and it scares him as much as Aki. Gallery Aki.jpg|Aki by me Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (AlexTheSnivy) Category:Animus